


Sex and Violence... and Sex

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season5/episode14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: Set during and after Season 4 Episode 14.





	Sex and Violence... and Sex

         Dean slapped the wheel as he drove. _How could he do this… again? Why does he keep putting himself in danger with these women? Why does he keep fucking monsters and not me?_ He wasn’t sure if he was mad at Sam’s recklessness sleeping with Cara, or mad at himself for being so jealous. He called Bobby. No answer. _What if he is under her spell? I can’t hurt Sam. But he’ll kill me._ He thought for a moment and decided to call Nick.

…

          Dean looked down at his flask, realizing he was falling under the siren’s spell. Nick had read Dean’s mind when they met and knew exactly who he wanted. “I should be your little brother” Nick said as he scooted closer to Dean. “I would be loyal to you and only you. I wouldn’t sleep around on you.” Nick put his left hand on Dean’s knee. Dean felt himself getting hard. Nick leaned close to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I would fuck you anytime you wanted.” Dean gave in and kissed Nick and pulled him close. Nick straddled Dean in his seat and deepened the kiss, grinding on Dean’s lap. Dean had wanted his little brother on top of him for a long time. He couldn’t resist Nick now. He pulled Nick’s shirt up and over his head. Nick was muscular like Sam, but not near as toned. “Why don’t we get in the back. More room” Nick whispered.

           Dean laid down in the backseat and Nick climbed in on top. He undid Dean’s pants and took his entire length into his mouth. Dean grunted loudly from the pleasure. “How do you want me?” Nick asked sensually. Dean leaned up and kissed Nick again. “Fuck me.” He turned over on his hands and knees. Nick read Dean’s mind and jerked his pants down. He pulled a condom out of is pocket and pulled his pants and underwear out of the way. He sucked on his fingers for a second, then put one into Dean’s tight hole. Dean squirmed forward but then pushed back. Nick rolled the condom on and jerked himself. “Are you ready for me, Dean?” Dean grunted and rocked his hips back. Nick entered him slowly and pushed in balls deep. Dean’s face couldn’t hide the initial pain, but he wasn’t going to make Nick stop. It was too good. Nick reached around and stroked Dean. “Oh my God. You’re the best brother ever.” They came together in a rumble of moans, music from the club a mere background noise.

…

           “You poisoned him” Sam yelled at Nick. Dean’s grip was tight and the blade laying on Sam’s neck made sure he couldn’t get away. “No. I gave him what he needed and it wasn’t some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. A little brother who loves him the way he loves you. One who makes love to him and no one else.” Nick smiled as Sam processed his last sentences. “What? No way. Dean’s not like that” Sam retorted. “Did you forget I could read minds Sam? Dean has wanted you for a long time. That’s why he didn’t even hesitate with me.” Sam shook his head. “No, you’re lying” Sam said through gritted teeth. “Tell him Dean.” Dean loosened his grip just a little. “It’s true Sammy. The things he did to me… mmm. Better than any of my dreams of you.” Sam shook his head again. He couldn’t fathom the thought of Dean wanting sex from him. Images of Dean and Nick in his head made him sick to his stomach. “You’re disgusting” Sam forced the words from his mouth. “Oh Sam. I know you want Dean too. I see it. Maybe you even want me.” Sam again shook his head. “You won’t feel that way in a minute” Nick smirked and spit in Sam’s face.

…

           “Are you gonna say goodbye to Cara?” Dean asked. “Na. Not interested” Sam retorted. “Really? Why not?” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “What’s the point?” Dean smirked. “Well look at you. Love em and leave em.” Sam looked down at the beer in his hand. He and Dean had both had a few. Dean was sitting on the other bed in their motel room. Sam stood up and walked toward Dean, setting his beer on the nightstand. “You know Dean, the siren did get one thing right.” Dean looked up and met Sam’s lustful eyes. “What’s that Sammy?” Sam smiled. “Us.” Dean looked confused, but didn’t say anything. Sam sat down beside Dean and turned to face him. “I don’t wanna be a ‘love em and leave em’ Dean. I wanna be with you.” Dean put his beer down and drew in a deep breath. “Sam you know I want you. If I didn’t, Nick wouldn’t have been able to seduce me like that. I was mad at you for sleeping with Cara, and I turned around and did the same thing.” Dean turned his head to hide his guilt but Sam laid a gentle hand on his cheek. “It’s not like you had a choice, Dean. The siren’s spell made you do that. I sure wasn’t under any spell. I’m sorry I did that to you.” It was Sam’s turn to try and hide his guilt, so he dropped his hand looked forward. “It’s ok Sammy” Dean whispered as he cupped his hand around Sam’s neck, pulling him close enough that their foreheads rested against one another. “It’s ok.” Dean brought their lips together slowly. Both boys felt the electricity surge through them as their lips touched for the first time.

           The kisses deepened and Sam pushed Dean down on the bed, moving over on top of him. Dean slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt, rubbing the small of his back. Small moans came from their mouths as they worked each others shirts off. Sam kissed and bit Dean’s neck and pushed his hips down, grinding on his brother. Dean thrust upwards. Sam moved his kisses from Dean’s neck down his torso. He unbuttoned Dean’s pants and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Dean gasped when Sam went down on him. Sam must have been a natural because the pleasure that radiated through Dean made him shake. Dean moaned loudly and Sam’s eyes met his. He almost came at the sight of his little brother staring up at him, mouth full of his cock. When Sam came up for air, Dean grunted out two words: ”My turn.” Sam smiled and rolled over, taking his pants off in the process.

           Dean awkwardly tried to remember how the guys in the porn he had watched did this. He wanted to be good at it and make Sam feel all the pleasure he just felt. He stroked Sam a few times and licked the head of his dick. Sam moaned and moved his hips up impatiently. Dean’s slow pace was agonizing for him. Dean took Sam’s erection into his mouth and sucked hard. Sam’s body went rigid for a split second from the sudden pleasure. He grabbed Dean’s head and thrust his dick into his brother’s mouth. Dean almost choked, but couldn’t deny Sam. Sam had to stop before he came too soon. Dean crawled up to Sam and kissed him hard. Dean leaned over and grabbed his pants. Sam winced when Dean pulled away from him. Dean returned to his position on top of Sam and showed him what he had retrieved from his pocket. Sam smiled and asked “Do you want me to?” Dean nodded and sat up, propping himself on his knees. He tore the condom wrapper open and put it on Sam. Sam reached in the nightstand drawer and picked up the small bottle of lube. They really had stayed in too many cheap motels. Sam squirted some on his hand and motioned for Dean to come closer. He did and Sam reached behind him, fingering his ass. Dean squirmed above his lover as Sam hit his prostate with his fingers. Dean put lube on his hand and stroked Sam for a few minutes. He moved himself into place. “Are you ready?” he asked. Sam nodded eagerly. Dean lowered himself onto his brother’s erection. Neither of them could hold back their moans and grunts as Dean bounced up and down. ‘Dean” Sam interrupted. “Can I fuck you?” Dean would usually have came of with a smart-ass remark, but not to Sam. He just moved off Sam and got on all fours. Sam lined himself up with Dean and pounded his ass. He wrapped his arm around Dean and jerked in rhythm. “Oh my God, Sammy. That feels so good.” The boys couldn’t be quiet. Finally being together was the best they had ever felt. “Dean, I’m gonna..” It was too late. Sam came with one final thrust, almost yelling. The sounds of Sam’s orgasm sent Dean over the edge. He fell forward, arms and legs tired from the workout. Sam laid down beside him, wrapped his arms around Dean, and pulled him close.

           Lying together skin-on-skin was the closet they had ever gotten to anyone. Even with Jessica, Sam had never let her see all of him. Even when she laid in his mighty arms after making love, there was a part of him that he kept hidden from her. A wedge between them. Dean had never revealed himself to anyone but Cassie, and that turned _so well_. For some reason, he couldn’t let himself get close to her again. But now, lying here, they could bear their souls with no repercussions. There was nothing to hide now. There was nothing to separate them. Neither had ever loved another person so much as they loved each other right now. They fell asleep tangled together, completely satisfied for the first time.


End file.
